Free for all
by Leafy2
Summary: When you're in love with three different people lifes never easy. Throw in College and a crazy social life you're left asking, whats a guy to do? This is how Tala deals. TalaBry KaiRei TalKaiRei
1. End of the world

Hey its another Tala free for all lol.

Couples as off right now are undecided. Maybe leading towards. KaixRei. TalaxBryan and then KaixReixTala.

You're input would be useful ï

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters of this story, unless I invent them hee hee.

Well its on to you now. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think.

College was great, if you excluded the work, the teachers and the obnoxious guys who wouldn't take no for an answer. What made college great was the free booze, the parties and being friends with the three most gorgeous guys in the whole world.

Ok so maybe college wasn't the greatest. I didn't exactly want to be friends with the three most gorgeous guys in the world but sometimes you just had to take what you were given. Like now for instance, I mean if I confessed my undying love to those certain three people, I'm sure that two of them would probably suffer from hernias, not that I know what that is or anything. Around here you hear a lot of weird stuff. Just yesterday I learned that a person could grow horns. No really, I'm serious!

So those three most gorgeous guys in the world I've been talking about, they just so happen to be called Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon and Bryan (Surname I can't spell.) That's right. Team mates, ex teammates, and mild acquittances. How doomed am I? What's the chance of having a foursome? Is there even such a thing? I'm pretty sure Kai and Rei are hung up on each other so that leaves me with Bryan, but why would Bryan want a guy like me when there are so many other people out there throwing themselves at his feet?

Living arrangements didn't help either. According to the dean, (The guy who owns the place around here.) first year students are to live on campus. They are to be paired up with a randomly selected partner, preferably of the same gender and to share a room with said partner for the first year. I wasn't as lucky as Kai, Rei or Bryan. Again maybe it was because I didn't have the money to bribe like Kai did or I didn't have the intimidating personality like Bryan but whatever it was, I struck out! Not only did Kai, Bryan and Rei live in the same hall/ building as each other but they were also in adjoining rooms. Actually Rei and Kai shared. Bryan scared the crap out of the kid he was supposed to be sharing with so he got his own special little box room. I on the other hand live across the town from them. Ok, so I'm exaggerating, it's a small path but a Road and a small playing field separates us. How am I supposed to live like this?

Maybe you can understand why college wasn't the greatest but still, it was pretty dam cool!

Ok a bit about me, enough talk about the three unattainable guys I'm currently pining over in my life. My name is Tala, like you hadn't of guessed that already, and I'm an alcoholic. Hee hee, I've always wanted to say that but it's not true, I am called Tala or Yuuri if you want to go by my Russian name but I am not an alcoholic, I may enjoy a fair amount of the stuff but I'm not obsessed. I have blue eyes, red hair and am currently majoring in geology. Uh huh not world dominating, I thought that too, but the subject describes in detail about the destructive force of volcanoes. That's all I had to learn for it to catch my interest, besides it has some wicked trips abroad, do I have to say Pompeii anyone??

Anyway, tonight was any other normal Thursday night, for my dorm building anyway. We were currently having another all night hall party. My idea of heaven. Free drinks, hot guys and an excuse not to do any homework. So my three perfect boyfriends weren't here, I could always dream, or find replacements, whatever came first.

The party was currently on the fourth floor, fourth floor lucky huh? Maybe that only works for cards, that reminds me, never play poker with Rei, he cheats!

The music was loud, the drinks were being distributed and I was currently dancing with my roommate.

Who was my roommate you ask?

He quite possibly was the fourth hottest guy I had met, I guess I'm sounding kind of sluttish right now but my fantasy did not in anyway include a fivesome or umm a pentsome so no need to worry. He was called Akira, he was tall, muscley and had wavy blonde hair that came down to just below his ears, and he was currently trying to grind me against the wall. It wasn't sexy, in fact I was to busy laughing at his attempt to even consider it being sexy.

I guess Akira and me were the best kind of roommates. He was hardly there but when he was, we both could have fun and not worry about the consequences in the morning.

Friends with benefits springs to mind.

Akira had finally begun to get the pace of the music right with his weird form of dancing when an almighty cry echoed throughout the hall.

"Water fight!!"

I was to busy cackling at Akira's lame attempt at dancing to comprehend those fateful words, that was until Akira got smashed in the back by a water balloon.

Yup, I thought proudly. That's my dorm. Then I dived into action, shamelessly using my poor roommate as a human shield. The whole fourth floor turned into a raging stampede and everyone in my site, including myself ended up drenched from head to toe but in our current state of intoxication nothing seemed to matter. That was until I looked at my current state of dress. Cargo pants and t-shirt, not exactly party material, but still, they clung to me like a second skin and they were getting kind of uncomfortable so I decided to go change before I missed out on anything important.

Just before reaching my room though my phone started to vibrate in one of my many pockets. After a good while of trying to detect where the ringing was coming from, I finally came across it and triumphantly held it against my ear.

"Tala here," I practically purred down the phone, "how may I pleasure you today?" I asked. I already looked up the caller ID. It was Kai.

A scoff was my only answer. Well did I really expect anything else?

This is Kai after all.

"Tal," the husky voice vibrated down the phone, making my legs weak.

"Hey Kai." I practically shouted, before asking him to wait a second so I could get into my room and hear him better. Someone had turned the music up again.

I made my way to my room through the mass of thriving bodies; phone still attached to my ear in case Kai said anything, and detaching my self from willing dance partners as I went.

It was like a bloody zoo.

Finally I reached my door. I walked in but couldn't see a thing, the light was out and the curtains were closed. I was just getting my bearings when a hand grabbed my elbow and I was roughly pulled to the floor. My startled cry probably reached Kai, however I seriously doubt it from the noise pulsing from the current music and I landed in a heap on the floor before I felt a warm body set up residence on my stomach. I had enough time to identify my 'attacker' as Akira before moist lips descended on my own, starting a broozing kiss. Well that's one way of ending a good party I thought smugly before returning the kind gesture, my phone completely forgotten. I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out what Kai wanted, I thought to myself. It couldn't have been too important.

I should have answered the dam phone, in the morning, after a serious hangover and a slightly embarrassing situation I found myself in with Akira, a random stranger and myself in my friends bed, (a tight squeeze I'll tell you) I found out that Rei and Kai had officially become a couple. There's really no need to tell you that I burst into tears. What was I going to do now?

Hope you all liked it. R n R, its really helpful.

Well until next time

Leafy xx


	2. Why me?

I'm back for the second chapter. More Tala torture awaits lol.

I want to thank:

babymar-mar,

Minijkitty

Autumnburn 

Thank you for reviewing. It meant a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters in it. However much I wish I did.

Well here it is. Enjoy!

After a good few hours of crying into Akira's chest because two of my favourite three people were now officially unattainable, I did what any other normal human being did.

I stared long and hard into the dorm bathroom's mirror and decided that I had to go on a diet.

Why a diet you ask? Well isn't it obvious? After mentally comparing myself with both Rei and Kai while I cried into my roomies arms, I came up with the following conclusion. The girls in my hallway always did it when they got dumped so why shouldn't I?

This is why, straight after I finish the tub of chocolate ice cream I found in the communal kitchen, that I Tala, also know as Yuuri will no longer let anything sweet, tasty or remotely appetising pass through my lips. It's a proven fact that healthy food tastes like crap, so I figured that if I enjoyed it I shouldn't have it.

I sighed as the last spoonful of ice cream disappeared into my mouth.

Why is life so unfair?

Kai and Rei, even Brian had been phoning me every twenty minutes since THE EVENT. Yup, it was now being referred to as THE EVENT since when that momentous voice mail message had ended my life as I knew it was over.

Oh I thought, there it goes again. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I know it's a bit childish of me but hey, I'm only eighteen, I'm aloud to be a moody little bitch when I wanted to be so I let the phone divert into my answer machine. What was I going to say to them? What were they going to say to me? I didn't want to know so I wasn't going to find out.

It was Friday evening by the time I had finally pulled myself together. I picked myself up of the floor, (during last nights impromptu party some evil little bugger had removed all the kitchen furniture.) and proceeded to hide the evidence of the empty ice cream carton. People got so funny when you stole their food.

Hmm, what to do with myself now?

I had no lessons today, which was probably a good thing since I wasn't planning on going to any. Still I was getting slightly bored. I couldn't go visit Rei or Kai sooooo I guess it had to be Bryan. Not that Bryan was third, well second to Kai and Rei. Since Kai and Rei were now dating (I mentally cringed,) I suppose they technically became the same person. Do you get my logic? So Bryan was in no way second when it came to the other guys. To me they all rated two stars and a smiley face!

I went up the elevator, yes elevator, being as I was too lazy to walk and slowly but surely made my way to my room. Going out in Russia in winter with no coat on was like calling for your death on top of Mt Etna when it was about to erupt. I may hate life at the moment but I didn't want to die just yet.

Ten minutes later, after crossing the road and passing the small playing field I had reached my destination.

Bryan along with Kai and Rei lived on the top floor. Altogether the building consisted of twenty-four floors. I think there's no reason to ask why I took the elevator.

I believe somebody 'up there' was trying to punish me.

I really should have taken the stairs. The elevator broke down halfway between floors twenty-three and twenty-four. I was left gaping stupidly at the damn doors that refused to open.

After much stomping, yelling, kicking, the occasional yell and a slight whimper I decided standing there throwing a tantrum really wasn't helping me. I looked around the metal box that I was trapped in and took in my surroundings. The wall directly opposite the doors was covered in a gigantic mirror. The other two were painted in a dull, metallic blue, however the paint job was barely visible under all the writing that the students had decided to decorate it with. After some searching I had finally spotted it.

Ah ha, I mentally congratulated myself, I had found the emergency help telephone line. Ok, so it wasn't exactly hard to find but when your me, everything seems just that bit more difficult.

Squinting around all the writing on the wall I finally managed to read:

In case of emergency please dial 0 followed by 09845.

Sounds easy right, maybe it would be if the line wasn't dead.

Insert more stomping, yelling, kicking, the occasional yell and a slight whimper and I was now sitting helplessly in a lump on the floor, my back against the mirror.

It'll probably start up again in a few minutes I mentally reassured myself so I kept myself occupied by reading the messages on the wall.

'**Save a tree, eat a vegetarian.' **

'**Professor Isakov is a horny old bastard.'** Ok something I never wanted to know. I had to wonder who would write something like that, Was it from experience? God I hoped now, he was like, eighty!

'**Hiwatari is the sexiest male alive.'** I agreed a hundred percent with this statement.

Twenty minutes later

The elevator still hadn't moved.

I was tired and hungry and it was frickin freezing in here! I figured that it must be getting kinda late by now, so I fished around in my big, woolly, coat pocket so I could get my phone and look at the time.

It took me a total of three and a half seconds to realise what a complete moron I was.

It took me a further five seconds before I manically began punching Bryan's number into the phone.

First ring, no answer.

Second ring, still no answer.

Fifth ring, nothing.

Seventh ring, I was doomed!

Bryan isn't here right now; please leave a message after the tone.

"Arrrrrrrrrggg!!"

I couldn't help it, I needed to vent. I could rant and rave with the best of them and right now I was putting it into practice.

I yelled about Kai and Rei, I yelled about the stupid elevator, I yelled about waking up besides a random person as well as Akira and I yelled about having to settle for chocolate ice cream earlier when everyone knew my favourite flavour was cookie dough.

I had finally managed to calm down when it eventually dawned on me that my little outburst had been recorded onto Bryan's voicemail.

The only thing that saved the elevator and most probably the whole building from another Tala tantrum was the quiet shout I heard, coming from behind the elevator door.

"Tala, is that you?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The one person I really didn't wanna see right now was the only person who could get me out of this stupid tin can.

"Kai." I shouted, whilst giving whichever God that took so much joy in tormenting me the finger.

"Help me, I'm stuck!"

Poor Tala, anyway I hope you liked it.

R and R.

Leafy xx


	3. Oh boy

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, sorry you had to wait so long, I've had exams since January. But enough about me, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I never will.

Tala's POV

I never knew until today that dying of boredom wasn't just an old saying. I'd been surrounded by the same four walls for over three and a half hours, it wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't the only one stuck in here, that or if there was a bit more room to move around. I resided to leaning against the cleanest wall with my coat acting as a blanket. I think It's safe to say that I was freezing.

Kai had gone to ring the repairman again, his fourth time may I add and each time the repairman had said he would be here in fifteen minutes. If he were a pizza delivery guy I would so be eating my free meal right about now.

I guess the time alone did help me to assure Kai that his and Rei's relationship was in no way difficult for me to handle. I pride myself on being a good liar.

Flashback

"So about me and Rei, you're ok with it right Tal."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that…."

"Hmmmm?"

"You know, I mean…..."

"Hmm?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"Well I'm hot, why would you be alright with it. You want me."

(Snicker)

"Why are you laughing? You don't like my body?"

"Kai, I only want you for your money but lucky for you, I just happen to like somebody else at the moment."

"Yeah and who might that be?"

"Professor Isakov."

"Ewww gross Tala! He's like ninety! That's low even for you. Almost as bad as when you had that thing for Steven Spielberg"

"I'll have you know he's eighty and a horny old bastard. I'll help keep him young and he can doctor my exam papers.

Oh, and if you knew what I knew about Spielberg, you'd want him too."

"That'd be the day, maybe I'll just go to the nursing home and find my very own toothless, un-performing sugar daddy."

(Snigger)

End flashback

I heard Kai approaching the other side of the elevator and I waited for him to tell me the latest update.

"Fifteen minutes tops."

"Arrrrg!" I couldn't last another ten minutes in here!

"Don't worry Tal, you'll be outta there in no time."

Easy for him to say. He was on the other side of the wall!

Well if I couldn't rely on the repairman then I'd have to rely on myself. I pulled myself off of the floor and dusted the bottom of my trousers off. Nervous habit. After shrugging on my coat I stared up at the ceiling. In every single film I'd seen where some poor, little buggers had gotten themselves stuck in the lift, there had always been an escape hatch hidden in the ceiling. I just had to find mine. After some inspection I had discovered the outline of a little door…. thing. It was quite the accomplishment considering that this was my first time. After running my hands over the outline a couple of times I discovered a small indent, which I deduced as being the handle.

Being me, I couldn't help letting a small cry of triumph escape my lips before I started tugging and pushing mercilessly at the handle. Huffing and puffing as I tried to get the thing to open.

"Tala, what the hell are you doing?"

Kai must have heard me making some strange noises.

"Nothing." I replied, whilst continuing with my administrations.

"Come on Tal, you can do it. Just a bit more, you're almost there." I muttered to myself as I continued wrestling with the handle.

Now it was my turn to here strange noises coming from the other side of the door. It sounded as if Kai was choking.

Oh well, Kai was a big boy. He'd be able to look after himself once I was gone. Besides there were always casualties in my line of work and escaping from this treacherous prison, errr elevator was my top priority. I mean, who else would be able to report the double-crossing repairman and the booby-trapped lift. Hee hee, I said booby. I would make sure that when I returned to the motherland. A.K.A. Kai's arms, that the double agent would be court marshalled and this evil crack-dealing elevator, shut down. Ok so maybe I'd been watching to many James bond films lately but I guy can dream can't he?

With one final tug, accompanied by a grunt from yours truly the hatch door finally gave way and I went crashing to the ground.

"Oww." I managed a small pathetic whimper before I jumped back to my feet.

The strange noise had now stopped from the other side of the doors and I began to worry if Kai had infact been choking.

"Kai?" There wasn't any reply.

"Kaaaaiiii." I let out a small whine; I knew this usually annoyed my blue haired friend. Still I didn't even get insulted, not once, but I could just about make out some heavy breathing coming through the wall.

"Kai, are you ok?" I was a bit worried now, maybe he was having an asthma attack or maybe some guy had just jumped him for being too damm sexy. It was bound to happen one day.

"Shit kai. You're dying aren't you? Oh my god, hang on, I'll phone someone." By this time I was frantically searching through my pockets for my phone. When I heard Kai's voice. Was it me or did he sound shaky?

"I'm not dying you idiot." He sounded strained? Is that the word I was looking for? Yes, he sounded strained.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I always did tend to over react, and Bryan always did say that I was melodramatic. I guess being stuck in the same room for so long was finally beginning to warp my already warped mind.

"That's good, because I heard you choking and then I could here heavy breathing and I thought, maybe that guy finally got you for being too sexy for your own good, I mean it was a disaster waiting to happen…."

"Excuse me?"

Oh great, I was babbling again wasn't I?

"I, err… So hey what was going on over there anyway?" What better way to avoid an uncomfortable conversation than by changing the subject? It works effectively and moves the spotlight to somebody else.

"What was going on? I should be asking you that! What the hell were you thinking, and in an elevator?

"Huh?" I was confused. "Umm Kai if you hadn't noticed, I am stuck in here, and I was desperate, I'm going crazy in here waiting for the stupid repairman."

I could here spluttering now. What the hell was wrong with him, Kai never splutters, unless I discount the time when he walked in on Rei trying on one of Mao's pleated skirts.

Rei claimed it was because he was writing a history essay on the Scots and after watching braveheart, (you know, the one where Mel Gibson wears a quilt) he wanted to put himself in their shoes.

Yeah right Rei, there were no shoes involved but nice try. That was one of the moments that I truly treasure, forever and always.

"God, can't you control you're hormones for more than a couple of hours!"

Ok now I was confused. "What about my hormones? You are talking to me aren't you? Are you and Rei making out in the hallway? Do you want me to be quiet?"

"You can't control them, I am talking to you and no me and Rei are not making out in the hallway. And to answer you're last question, yes could you please be quiet, I don't need to here anymore R rated sounds coming from you, if I wanted to do that then I'd be watching porn with Bryan right now."

"You and Bryan watch porn together?"

Hang on. Wait, before I get sidetracked what did he mean by R rated noises? Why would he think that? ….unless..

"Oh my god! You thought I was… you know… in the elevator?"

"………… You mean you weren't?"

"Nooooooooo!"

"…………"

"Oh boy, this is embarrassing."

"You said it…. Well then, what were you doing?"

"Opening the emergency hatch."

"Oh."

"MmHmm."

"Well then, lets never speak of this again."

"I couldn't agree more."

The repairman did actually turn up in the end; this was before I actually had to put my escape plan into action.

After he gave me a lecture on safety and regulation and how I had vandalised the elevator because I had wrenched the hatch open and after I had given him a speech on the value of time, Kai had offered to walk me home.

I was so happy I was beaming. I finally had some Kai time. Just as I was shutting my door and finished saying my good nights, something finally came to me.

"So Kai, what's this I hear about you and Bry watching porn together?"

I cackled as the bluenette turned bright red and bolted for the stairs.

Sorry about the long wait, I hope you liked it, please R and R


End file.
